


Asleep

by MrsdeLancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Memories, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsdeLancier/pseuds/MrsdeLancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has trouble sleeping. Steve is there for him though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something I came up with after seeing the latest cap movie. it is a little random maybe and quite short.

He remembered so little of what he dreamed. He knew that he was cold and slow when he opened his eyes after a long sleep. There was never time to wake up completely, they always got in the way of his proces. He hated the words, words he didn’t know until he heard them and by then it was too late to go back.

It was as if his self got pushed back into him and something else took over. It did whatever was asked of him. All he got to do was watch and feel. Feel but not show.

He performed the task, reported and then they put him back on ice. Those precious few seconds before the cold took him into a deep slumber were the only free moments he had. A mere second to think of his friends, of everything that got left behind when he was taken.

An eternal second where he felt the guilt and the anguish of all he had done. He would not forget, not ever, not one single face.

The people he saw when they woke him up changed. It was difficult to keep track of it after a while. He never learned any names. It was just as well. After all, he was just biding his time. He memorized what he saw when he saw it, he needed to know the details if he was to escape. Escaping was a priority, even in that one second he had before blacking out.

The dream he had every time was that he would escape and then he would get his revenge on them. He would kill them all, he would hunt them all down, every last one. He’d leave no trace, no evidence.

He had a different dream now. He was running, forever running. He couldn’t see who was after him, or why he was even running, he was the cause of other people to run, he didn’t get chased, he was the one who hunted!

‘ Bucky?’ 

Voice? Who was there? 

‘What?’ 

‘ It’s ok, Buck, you are safe.’ 

Was this a trick? He looked around wildly. Everything was still blurry. He must have been out for a very long time.

‘ ...Steve?’ 

‘ Yes.’ 

‘ Did it happen again?’ 

‘ Yes.’ 

‘ I’m sorry.’ 

‘Don’t worry about it. It’ll get better, trust me.’

‘ Promiss?’ 

‘Promiss.. Go back to sleep.’ 

Bucky closed his eyes again. He hoped that this was all real. He didn’t want to have his heart crushed again. But if steve was there it would be ok. Yes..   
He felt himself drift off again, at peace this time. Steve would keep him safe.

Blue eyes watched him relax and finally really sleep.  
‘ I’ll always look after you, Bucky. Till the end of the line..’ 

 

end.


End file.
